1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent Office the present invention pertains to the general Class entitled, "Static Structures" (Class 52) and more particularly to the subclass entitled, "panel or panel edging directly clamped or adhered to barrier" (subclass 208). Pertinent or associated art is also found in the subclass entitled, "panel held by pre-assembled or pre-positioned frame of shaft" (subclass 474).